The Tale of the Missing Queen
by In The Shadow 37
Summary: Vampires, Dhampir's, and Humans are suddenly dying. Evidence points to vampires, specifically Storogi. Queen Vasilisa decides to step in and calls a town meeting when the Royal Families are in an uproar, but then all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Tail of The Missing Queen?

Author: Magan

Description: Vampires, Dhampir's, and Humans are suddenly dying. Evidence points to vampires. Queen Vasilisa decides to step in and calls a town meeting when the Royal Families are in an uproar, but then all hell breaks loose.

Disclaimer1: I don't own these characters.

Disclaimer2: I'm borrowing an idea from The Vampire Diaries, but it is central to the story, so I won't give it away. Only fans of VD will know what story it is.

Disclaimer3: There's mention of of a previous story that I wrote, A New Beginning.

Chapter 1

It's been awhile since my friends and I had to go on the run, but lately with the mass killings, it was looking more and more like we were going to have to leave soon. My instincts had been telling me, something was coming soon. Call it a premonition, intuition, whatever, I don't know. All I knew it going to be bad.

Everyone told me I was being paranoid, but I didn't care. It's better to be safe than sorry. Right? So

I upped the number of Guardians here at court to protect our queen and best friend Lissa. She had called a special meeting for all the royal families here at court to reassure everyone that everything, in our power, was being done to protect us.

We all gathered in the Queen Tatiana dining room. It was one of the smaller dining rooms the court had. Everything was rebuilt after the big attack a few years ago. It was new and different and we had upped our protection.

On the far wall there were eight perfectly aligned windows that looked out upon a large lake. It was very picaresque. Something you might find in a Norman Rockwell painting.

The walls were painted in a soft glowing gold color. A large painting of former Queen Tatiana, hung next to the front entrance. On the other side of that, there was a large mural of court as it was before it was destroyed in the battle.

At the back of the room, a bar had been set up. Many of the royals were already there waiting for drinks to be served.

For this particular get together, Lissa wanted a large round table in the middle of the room. It was a simple table made of oak. Rumor has it; the table once belonged to a Moroi who had been one of The Knights of The Round Table. Yeah, I'm not so sure I believe that.

Ahead of me and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian walked in confidently. Lissa was wearing a pink dress suit, her hair in a loose bun with wispy hair framing her face. Christian was in a black suit.

Everyone stopped to bow to their queen and Lord Ozera. The couple quickly made their way to their seats at the large oak table.

_I am so nervous. _Lissa thought.

_You will do fine! _

_I hope so!_

Lissa was so calm and posed; she was a nature at this.

She turned to gave me a quick smile as a way to say thank you for that.

The meeting was about to begin. I took my place behind Lissa, while Dimitri was behind Christian. I quickly glanced around to make sure that the other guardian's had taken their places behind their Moroi's, which they had been assigned too.

"All right..." Lissa finally spoke. "This meeting will come to order…We are well aware of the mass murders taking place outside Court and the schools. We're all on edge undersealed. It has put us on high alert. We're doing everything that we can to stop this. It's going to take some time and we're going to need a little help from Moroi's. I realize that some of you maybe against using your magic to fight, but this…is exactly what we need to protect ourselves. We can't expect our Guardian's to take up the slack. We lose too many of them when Strogoi attack us on the outside. We have to be on guard 100% or this will not work! " She glanced over at Christian and he gave her a wink as a way of giving her confidence to go on.

As guardian's we have to keep an eye on everything. No stone unturned as they say. If we falter just a little, then we lose our Moroi.

This meeting seemed to draw on and on.

_Tell me about it, but it will be over soon! Then we can get the hell out of here and go shopping. Have a girl's day. _

That sounded so tempting. When was the last time we had a girl's night out?

_A couple of weeks ago!_

_That long? Wow! And no, we're not leaving court. We will do everything here._

There were many different things to do here at court. Shopping, dinner, theaters, you name it, we had it. Many Moroi did not want to leave Court unless they absolutely needed to. Meetings were usually conducted via Skype or by phone.

I tuned into the meeting once again. Some Moroi's agreed with Lissa's stance, other's fought tooth and nail over it. It had been like that since she became Queen. It was almost like being back at that meeting where Christian's aunt was talking about the very same issues of protection. Some Moroi are stuck on the old ways. I think it's really because they're just scared.

_We're al scared, but we can't sit back and do nothing! _Lissa thought.

There was a small pop off to the western side of the building that caught my attention.

_It's nothing. A car backfiring. _Lissa dismissed my concerns that were starting to creep up.

It could be, we weren't far from the highway. Then I heard it again, this time, closer.

_That's not nothing! _

I glanced over at Dimitri when I heard it again. He seemed just as concerned as I was. I watched him lean in, whispering something to Christian. No doubt alerting him something was up.

"What was that?" One of the Moroi had asked voice shaky. He glanced over at Lissa, but she was just starring off towards the door.

"I don't know…" Another Moroi had asked. He glanced up at his guardian. "What is going on?"

"We should go!" The Guardian urged to get the Moroi up.

I heard over my ear piece that Strogoi at Court.

"Oh my god!" A female had overheard it and screamed.

All hell was breaking loose!

_Lissa, I think we should go! _

A moment later, another guardian came over our ear pieces to say that we had casualties.

Dammit!

Lissa had replied to my pleas. So I leaned forward and said, "Come on, we have to go!"

Still nothing. It was as if she were under a spell. I quickly did a sweep around the room to see if anyone was using compulsion on her. There was no one that I could see that had been.

_Lis! _The door to our connection was snapped closed, forcing me out completely.

"Lissa!" I was frantic. "Dammit! We have to go."

Suddenly a guardian went flying through the entrance to the dining room. Holly shit! The Moroi that hadn't left yet was screaming. Too scared to stand up for a fight, I guess.

Everyone started scrambling around; it was becoming chaotic to stay around here. The other guardians were rushing to get their royals out of the room and into our safe room. I still have to deal with Lissa. She didn't move at all.

"What's wrong?" Christian finally looked over at us, worried.

"I don't know!" I felt helpless.

I glance around the room as Strogoi rushed through doors.

"Christian…Dimitri!" I looked at both of them. "Get out of here!"

"Not going anywhere without her!" Christian turned to Lissa, "Baby, get up!" He coaxed as he tried to pull Lissa up. "Come with me!" She didn't budge.

There was another explosion, this time, it was closer to us. It rattled the whole room. What the hell was with these Strogoi? They sure liked their explosions.

I felt bad for Christian. He did not want to leave Lissa behind, I didn't want to leave her either.

"Don't worry." Dimitri placed his hand on Christian's. "Rose will get her out of here." Another explosion. "We've got to go." Dimitri gave me a quick glance. "Be careful!"

I nodded, then whispered, "Go!"

Dimitri nodded, then placed his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Come on."

"Lissa..." Christian said one last time as Dimitri pulled him out the back door.

Still no movement from her.

"Lissa!" I tried again.

There was something wrong and I was scared.

"I have to stay and wait for him." She finally said to me.

"Christian is in the safe room. Come on. We can go now and we don't have to make him wait. Come on. Let's go!"

"He's here!"

"Who is here?" I followed her gaze to see, I saw everyone trying to exit, but they didn't have a chance with Strogoi.

"Lissa, come on." I yanked her up and pulled her towards the back door.

"I have to go to him!" Lissa wrenched herself away.

"Lissa!" I reached for her again and she slipped through my hands. She started for the fighting. "Where are you going?"

"He's coming for me. I have to go!"

Who the hell was coming for her? Just as I thought that, I saw a man walking towards us, slow and determined, and had his eye on Lissa, and only her.

The man was taller than Dimitri, but built like him. The man had long dark, silky hair hanging around his face. He was good looking, but at the same time scary as hell. Was he Moroi? No! Pale skin told me he was Strogoi, but there was something royal about him. I didn't know who he was and I knew most of the Royal's by name. I had to know them all; it was a requirement for being the Queen's Guardian.

The Strogoi looked so confident dressed in his black Armani suit.

"Lissa! We have to go."

I glanced back at the war zone. It was horrible. Strogoi had now taken over. AGAIN! Blood! Blood everywhere. Dead Moroi and Guardians are all over. The Royal families and Guardians had been decimated yet again, though there were still a few running towards the safe room.

The Strogoi knew somehow that the Royals were all going to be here. That meant we had a leak and this was a planned attack. Well thought out plan. My instincts were screaming at me RUN! RUN NOW! Dimitri's lessons coming back to me. Sometimes you just got to run like hell!

There was no time. I just grabbed Lissa and tossed her over my shoulder and ran like hell!

"She's mine! You can't have her!" The Strogoi bellowed at me.

The hell you do! I didn't have the guts or the wits to give him a reply. My only concern was getting the hell out of here.

I felt myself suddenly flying through the air. I tried to hold onto Lissa, but we hit the wall, hard. My head smacked against it. I was seeing stars. I knew what that meant. It was a head injury. I had, had many of them over the years.

Warm liquid slid down my face. Blood. I tried to get up, but the room seemed to move all around me. I closed my eyes to stop it.

"Lissa!" I yelled.

Blinking a few times, Lissa finally looked at me. Really looked at me. Whatever trance she had been in, she'd finally come too. "Rose!" She crawled over to me. I'd noticed that her hair was out of place, but she still managed to look pretty. Me, I knew I must have looked like hell. "Oh god, your head." The look on her face told me that I must have had a deep gash.

I felt her place her hand on my head. Warmth radiated from her. It felt good. It felt like the wound was healing, but then it suddenly changed.

_What are you doing? _"Lissa..."

I was weaker, unable to move. Frozen.

"STOP!" My strength was gone; voice came out in a whimper.

Lissa blinked a few times, looking at me as if she had she was appalled at what she was doing. "OH my god, what have I done!" She fought through whatever was going with her to try to heal me again. I felt the warmth once again. It wasn't enough, I saw blackness, and passed out. I hoped that Dimitri or whoever would find me.

"Rose, get up!" I thought I heard Lissa say. I slowly opened my eyes. Was she compelling me?

I finally saw the Moroi. I thought he was handsome before, but up close. I was wrong. There was pure evil written on his face.

"Please don't hurt us!" I heard Lissa say. "NO! NO! Don't! Leave me alone! ROSE! HELP ME! Christian! Help! Dimitri!" She screamed, then I was out again, too weak to do anything.

Was she dead? I knew had to get up. I had to go, but how. I couldn't move.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: There is a section further down this chapter that mentions a certain part that was mentioned in Vampire Diaries last season. I only borrowed the idea to further the back story of one of the characters. It just seemed to fit kind of nicely. Again, I am only borrowing, not stealing.

Chapter 2 –

There was a dull ache running through me. Ugh! I am so sick of getting hit in the head. It's like Strogoi know that's what it takes to incapacitate me. I sighed internally as my eyes fluttered open. Bright lights. The lights were so bright. I had to shield them with my hand till they adjusted. Where was I? What had I been doing today? Was I protecting Lissa…Yes! She had a meeting today. I was protecting her…the pieces seemed to be fitting together. Lissa had called a meeting with the other royal families about the mass killings that have been over taking the Dhampir's and Moroi.

There was something else that I was missing, though I can't quite grasp it. What is it? Dammit! Come on! Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Lissa was missing. She'd been taken by a tall, dark, and scary looking Strogoi. Oh god! Lissa is gone! Court was hitting again! Oh god! I got to get up. I got to get Lissa. I got to make sure everything is in order. It's my responsibility and I failed.

Get up Hathaway! Get up now!

Quickly I sat back up only to regret it when the pain hit my head like a mother….I grabbed my head to ease the pain but it did nothing to stop it. "SHIT!" The pounding needed to stop soon.

"Take it easy, Rose," Dimitri soothed. "Don't get up to fast. You hit your head pretty hard. Adrian did what he could to heal your other injuries, but he's got to take a break. He can only do so much. Lissa was the healer." He said that with a sigh. Like it had been final. I didn't believe that. Lissa was still alive. I'd know it.

"She's not dead!" I had to tell him. Saying it out loud made it more real for me. She wasn't dead. I would know it! I had to do know it. We're shadow-kissed. "Besides which I don't care what happens to me or this damn headache." I swung my legs to the floor, pushing myself up. The pain was shooting through my fast and hard. I need an aspirin ASAP. That's what I needed. Scratch that. I need a Lissa back. "Let's go!" I felt myself sway a little but I grounded myself, and pushed on.

"Rose!" Dimitri came after me.

If I looked back now, I know he would stop me so we could strategize. I was in no mood to stop and strategize.

When I turned the corner, I ran into something hard. Oomph! Who did I run into? I glanced up to see that it was Adrian. "Adrian…" I noticed that there was an elderly man with him. A relative perhaps. They shared the same green eyes and facial features. The only difference was the old man had white hair, but it definitely could be Adrian in forty years. "I'm sorry. Adrian. I've got to go." I gave a quick smile to Adrian and his relative and tried moving past them, but Adrian caught my arm.

"This is my great Uncle Vasily," Adrian said.

"Hi Vasily. It's nice to meet you."

Vasily nodded.

I needed to go. "Look Adrian, I've got to go."

The look in Adrian's eyes told me that it was serious. "You're gonna want to hear this!"

I'd give him a few minutes and only a few minutes to tell me what's going on. So I waited to see what he had to say.

Dimitri was behind me, his hand on my arm, letting me know that he was with me. His unique sent enveloped me, comforted me. I felt like leaning into him. "Shoot!

"Uncle Vasily…" Adrian turned to Vasily to give him a slight nod.

"I was a part of a secret group…" Vasily looked around, then glanced back at me, before whispering his next statement, "A secret group that experimented on a Strogoi."

"What does this have to do with our missing queen?" I couldn't wrap my mind out of that. How could Moroi be so cruel, even to Strogoi? Nothing was making sense.

"Everything. Come on!" Vasily beckoned us to follow.

"Come on!" Adrian followed his uncle so did Dimitri and me.

We weaved our way through court, going around the damage, and then a few minutes later, we were going up the stairs, then down the stairs, down another large hallway. I was beginning think this was a waist time, not to mention it was making my head hurt. When Vasily finally stopped, it was in front of a wall. Okay, what's this?

The old man knocked three times; suddenly the wall made some ungodly noise, and then pushed in. He disappeared through the wall. A moment later, Adrian followed his uncle, and we followed Adrian.

"Be careful!" When Vasily glanced over at his shoulder, he was still making his way down the stairs.

Wouldn't you know it; I just slipped down the steps. I would have taken a tumble if Dimitri had not caught me. I was so scared that I'd fall down the stairs and take everyone with me. It was like life almost flashed before my eyes.

"Roza." Dimitri held me a few minutes. "I thought…Are you ok?"

I stood there momentarily in his arms, but I knew I couldn't stay there for very long. We had to find Lissa. They come first echoed in my head. I always wanted to tell it to shut the hell up, in fact, I did many times, but this time, I agreed. Lissa definitely came first. "I'm ok." My voice came shakily, but I continued on my way, Dimitri close behind me. I loved that he was always concerned about me. Just like I would be about him.

We fought tooth and nail to get back to each other, but there were consequences along the way. It took a long time to get passed all those memories, both of us, to get to this space. Dimitri and me, we were connected heart, body, and soul. No one could ever pull us apart. We love each other. No one can change that.

The old Moroi stopped in front of an ancient door. There were so many cobwebs and dust all over it; it did even look like it had ever been open. Vasily reached into the pocket of his pristine black slacks, to fish something out; presumably a key to unlock the door. A key! He pulled the key out and slide it into the door, and turning it. The machines of the door turned, sounding like grunts, until it popped, and opened up into a dark room.

"Hold on!" The old man had disappeared into the room, leaving us in the hall, waiting for his return. Suddenly the room was lite with a glow from a candle. "Okay, come in."

We walked into to the room. I spotted a silver cage at the other end of the room. What is this Vampire Diaries? Did the show have Moroi writers who knew of this secret? Yeah, everything was starting to make sense. The cage had been there to keep Strogoi in to study them. Who was the Strogoi?

"I've seen this already!" I said flippantly. "Last season on Vampire Diaries."

"Really!" Adrian glanced at me. "You live in a vampire world yet you watch a show on vampires?"

It was just entertainment. I knew the truth: anything can happen.

I could see Dimitri role his eyes. "What is this room?" He didn't have my like for vampire shows because we lived it; well we lived to protect them from Strogoi.

I moved passed Adrian to a desk that had papers scattered all over it. Some looked as old as some of the scrolls in the Queen's office that are under glass. Those laws are written on parchment paper. After 100 or more years, the paper becomes brittle. I made my way to the other side of the room to a lab table. On the table were a stake, silver strands, and other tools for torture.

Vasily started speaking once again and I turned towards him. "Many years ago, we caught a Strogoi, as I have told you." He watched us momentarily to gauge our reaction and continued on, "We studied him, what he could and couldn't do. We purposely kept him weak, only giving him a small amounts each weak."

"Wouldn't he have been able to get through the cage," I asked, though somehow I knew the answer.

"The cage is magical," replied the old man.

It implied all magic.

"But that's not possible," Dimitri said, disbelieving.

We didn't know about spirit until recently, but before that, it had been forgotten.

"Dimitri, you above all people know how anything can happen!" Vasily said pointedly, taking the seat next to the desk. He looked as if he was about the pass out.

That quieted Dimitri. He knew and lived it every day. Spirit had given him a second chance at life.

I glanced up and saw something in the cage. I moved closer, though I did not enter. What I had seen was a drawing of a woman who had long blonde hair, green eyes, but somehow, she looked a little like Lissa. Was this woman a distant relative of Lissa? I reached into the small cage and ripped it off the hook. "Vasily," I moved near him. "Who is this?"

The Moroi didn't even need to look at the drawing. He didn't hesitate. "This is Anna."

"Anna? Is she related to Lissa?" I wondered as I kept looking at the drawing.

"In a manner speaking…" Vasily said cryptically.

"What do you mean, Uncle Vasily?" Adrian wondered. "In a manner of speaking?"

I handed the drawing over to Dimitri; he looked it over, and then glanced back at me. He saw it too. He saw the same features in Lissa. He'd come to the same conclusion as I had. Lissa and Anna must be related somehow.

"Why isn't that in the books?" I asked.

"Because it was redacted," Vasily answered.

How can history be redacted? I don't understand, neither had Dimitri or Adrian.

"Uncle, can you be any less cryptic." Adrian was frustrated with his uncle.

Can't say as I blame him, I was getting there myself.

"Lissa is Anna reborn," Vasily finally said.

"What? Did you just say lover? Adrian was skeptical.

This is definitely getting CRAZY! Then again, I keep learning that anything can happen.

Finally the old man got up from his seat and moved around the room; his body creaking as he moved along. "As I said, history was redacted, to cover up what we had done. Vladimir, the Moroi had done a great many things for our people, just as history says, except, he and Anna kept their relationship secret, hidden from the public. They couldn't tell anyone."

"Why?" I asked. I felt like a little kid asking why.

"Before Anna came along, Vladimir took a vow of celibacy. We take these things very serious and very rarely did Moroi of that time go back on things like that or their word. When Vladimir met Anna, he instantly fell in love with her. Just as she loved him.

"So what!" I said as I put the drawing down. It was a little eerie to look at. "It's not that big of a deal. These relationships happen all the time." Of course, they're usually kept hidden, but as I've learned, not such a big deal now. Moroi and Dhampir's are becoming a progressive people.

"A relationship like that was taboo then, more so than it is now." Vasily looked over at Dimitri, who looked as though he had a question he wanted to answer.

"What happened to Strogoi Vladimir?" Dimitri asked, the pieces of the puzzle coming together.

"The madness had over taken him. You know what that's like, Rose!" Vasily said as if he knew I was shadow-kissed to Lissa. "He wanted to be rid of it and the only way for that to happen; well you know how that happens. As Anna laid there a sleep, he bit her. He thought that he could take her into the next life, as he said, but instead the blood lust was too much for him, and he killed her."

Anna didn't even see it coming. At least she was in no pain.

"Why did Vlad take Lissa?" I asked as I tried to slip into her mind, but it was like a brick wall. "Why does he want her?"

"Weren't you listening?" Vasily was annoyed. "Because Lissa is the reincarnation of Anna."

Even though Vasily had said it before, I didn't really believe it, even though I know anything is possible. I really didn't think that reincarnation was real. But I suppose it was. The other side was a stop off for anyone who has passed.

"At that time, the powers remained when the transformation took place. They were unstoppable. We were continually overtaken, Moroi and Dhampir. It wasn't until a few years after Vladimir's capture that the scientist got themselves ahead of the game when they came up with a vaccine that cured Strogoi of their elemental powers. They still had limited compulsion and strength, but that still was manageable, especially when we had both Moroi and Dhampir's working together to vanquish the enemy."

Wow! I had heard stories about Moroi and Dhampir's working together, but I don't know if I ever really believed it. Hearing this revelation had made it real.

"How did Vladimir survive in the cage?" Adrian was curious.

"The feeders," Dimitri walked into the cage, looking around.

I thought that I saw him shiver a little. No doubt, he was reliving his time as Strogoi. I think we were going to have to rely on that knowledge. I hated it. I hated that I had to remember that part of him. It wasn't right. I knew every ounce of Dimitri hated it too!

"Exactly," Vasily smiled.

I was done hearing all of this. I had to get out of here soon. I needed to find Lissa and fast. Her life depended on it.

Dimitri exited the cage and moved over to me, pulling me close to him. "What was the real reason that history was redacted?"

"The Queen, at that time, and Anna's family did not want any of this to come out, so they concocted the story of her suicide. They did not want any of the history up until that point disturbed. A suicide was bad enough, but people could move on, and accept that. The queen had ulterior motives. Factions were trying to overtake the throne. They were close too. They had evidence that she was using compulsion. She'd used it to work her way up to the throne. Then she turned around and made it illegal."

This is too much! I needed to hear it. I just wish I wouldn't have taken so long.

"How did he get out?" Adrian glanced at files on the desk. He opened up to a page that logged in all the times Vladimir was tortured and when he had his feeder.

"A group of his followers broke him out last week," replied Vasily.

"Strogoi?" Wondered Dimitri.

"No! Moroi. These Moroi wanted more. They wanted what a Strogoi could get them."

"He turned some of them Strogoi once they got him out." It wasn't so much a question on my part, but a deduction. Shit! Everything clicked. Vladimir had been the one behind all those killings. "It was him. He killed all those people." The look on everyone else's faced said that they agreed. "Ole Vlad knew the families were getting together here at court. He knew that Lissa would be here." I shook my head. I knew it was coming. I could feel it. Vladimir would be the strongest Strogoi I would ever face. Even Strogoi Dimitri was no match for me. We knew each other's moves. Even then Strogoi Dimitri would have now chance. Shit! Shit! Shit! We're screwed.

"We'll Lissa back." Dimitri pulled me even closer to him, reassuring me. "I'll take him on."

"NO!" I turned to face him. I couldn't let him go out there risk his life like that. No, it had to be me. "You can't! He's…he's even more dangerous than you were…" I couldn't even bring myself to save it aloud. As Strogoi.

I could tell that Dimitri was about to respond to me, but I felt the familiar twinge of my bond with Lissa. I shook my head no. "Lissa, I can feel her. She's reaching out to me somehow, but before I was blocked."

"Is she ok?" Dimitri asked worriedly. His hand fell at his side.

_LISSA! Can you hear me?_

"I don't know!" I said frantic. "She's not answering me."

_Lissa! Lissa! Please! Talk to me! Say something anything! _I was crying.

Dimitri had reached for my hands, squeezing them, reassuring me, like he always had. Lissa screamed; her scream reverberated in my head. She was unbelievably scared, tormented, lost, confused, and a little disoriented.

_Lissa, calm down, tell me what's going on? _

I could tell that she had calmed down enough to realize I was talking to her.

_Rose, help me! He's coming! _

_Where are you? I need to know where you are. Come Lissa, help me here. Tell me anything. You know I'll be there in a heartbeat. _

_ROSE! AHHHHHHHHH!_

I saw him – Vladimir- kneeling down in front of her. It was like looking at him with my own eyes. His smile was even more frightening than anything I've ever seen. So cold, so calculating, so evil. I'd once thought that about Dimitri's smile, but his was different in comparison than this. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

_You can't have her, she's mine. If try to find her, I will kill you, your lover, her lover, and all your friends! _

_You try to hurt anyone of them and I hunt you down and I will kill you. Don't underestimate me, you sick son of a bitch! I will be coming for you! I guarantee it! _

The only reply was that smile of us.

_Till we meet Miss Rosemarie. _

The connection was completely gone, but what remained was an intense pain that kept growing until I screamed. My hands flew to my head. "Dimitri, oh god, the pain. Oh god, make it stop!" I cried out. My legs buckled underneath me. The only thing I felt for sure was that Dimitri had picked up me up in his arms. Everything then went black.

TBC


End file.
